Wizard101 Morganthe's Wrath
by MiyukiAsano123
Summary: A year after the Malistaire incident, Cheryl recovered her memories and along with her friends they have to discover the abnormality of the worlds they are on. But a mysterious woman is she cause of the abnormality? Can the top 10 wizards defeat her?


**Wizard101 Morganthe's Wrath-The Test of Courage**

**Miyuki: Finally! Liam please do the disclaimer please!**

**Liam: No.**

**Miyuki: (He's a goddamn jerk.)**

**Cheryl: I'll take care of the disclaimer for him.**

**Miyuki: Thanks Cheryl! ^_^**

**Cheryl: Miyuki-San does not own Wizard101**

**Miyuki: Take that you Jerk!**

**Liam: -Holding a Nunchuck- What was it?**

**Miyuki:Umm... -Runs Away-**

**Liam: -Runs after her-**

**Miyuki: Cheryl help me!**

**Cheryl: -sighs- (Liam just act like that sorry.)**

**Miyuki: Wah! GET AWAY FROM ME LIAM!**

**Liam: You will regret angering me.**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cheryl's New Appearance:<strong>

**Hair color/style: Light Brown (Black when serious or angry.) Straight hair instead of Ponytail**

**Eye Color: White/ Green ( White eye covered in medical eyepatch.)**

**Clothing: Long black sleeve shirt with life logo,Black skirt reach near knees with short leggings underneath, Life mana necklace, Crescent Metal on her left hand,black fingerless glove on the right hand,and white flats.**

**One more thing- Here's the Top 10 or the elite wizards in Wizard City:**

**1. Liam Dragonsword**

**School: Fire**

**2. Cheryl Ambrose-Lightflame **

**School:Life**

**3. Angel Icehammer**

**School: Ice**

**4. Marissa Thunderblade**

**School: Storm**

**5. Diana Sunflame**

**School: Fire**

**6. Isaac Deathshard**

**School: Death**

**7. Ethan (Drake)**

**School: Death**

**8. Blaze Golden**

**School: Myth**

**9 Raine Runeshard**

**School: Ice**

**10. Eric Stormheart**

**School: Storm**

* * *

><p><strong>Triton Avenue 8:30 P.M.<strong>

**Cheryl's POV**

"Why do I have to go on patrol at night?!" I complained.

I begin to sigh and look on my watch, Thank god only ten minutes I can go home!

It's been a year since The Dragonspyre Incident,I recovered all of my memories during the year. Liam is the first to notice my memories recovering in the process, he begin to act like his old self except...

"He acted more cold and dangerous, so much that fangirls begin back off when he got pissed off. Sometimes lashed out on me for no reason! Scary as usual, that guy. Even when I tried to say hi to him."I sighed. Well to add in one more thing, he is more cuter than before. Hopefully he didn't heard that though.

I do not have a crush on him! He's just my best friend!

Speaking of which, every year The Test of Courage is to test your survival and you have to break the scariest person's study hall window that he will chase you and either going to kill you or torture you.

And not only that old man is hosting The Test of Courage...

Why do you have to host that,old man! Well I can't blame him due to his spartan actions though.

"Hey." A familiar voice called out to me.

I froze in shock and slowly turned to the owner of the voice.

"Oh h-hey t-there L-Liam." I laughed nervously at him.

"Have you seen any of our friends lately?" His voice is like ice, don't tell me that's-

"N-No. W-Why?" I kept on stuttering.

"They break my study hall tower window, now I want to kill them right now." He said it in his emotionless and cold attitude.

"Hold on a minute..."

I quickly grabbed my communicator in my messenger bag and called the old man.

"Oh hello there Cherry!"

"Don't call me that! It's embarrassing! Did you start that already?!" I yelled at him through the communicator while blushing due to that nickname.

"Sorry about that, you already know the rules of The Test of Courage once it's started you can't stop it until the scariest person captures the victims in an hour or the victim survives in that hour."

"Old man, how many minutes passed since that."

"Ten minutes, so only fifty minutes left!"

I quickly hung up my communicator and hopefully Liam didn't heard that conversation... Or so I thought...

"Hmm? So the headmaster is planning that... I'm going kill them in fifty minutes."

"Eek! Liam did you hear the conversation the whole time?!"

"I heard it since you are talking to your grandpa the whole about it the whole time in front of me." He said it while glaring at me.

"Huh? (Ok I feel like teleporting away from him right now.) I was about to teleport away from him as fast as I can. But he grabbed my wrist to prevent me escaping from him. Damn it!

"Not so fast, Cheryl." He kept glaring at me while still hold onto my wrist on his left hand and pointing his nunchuck at my neck.

This is bad and seriously grandpa why did you plan this?!

"You forgot one more rule the person who accidentally reveal the rules to the scariest person, he/she have to help that person the rest of time.." He told me his attitude.

"Damn it!" I shouted.

* * *

><p>During our time trying to find our friends around The Commons he whispered something to me,<p>

"If we managed to find them, I want to fight you in the arena for a day got that?"

"Fine.." I sighed in defeat.

Finally, the time is almost done. Hang in there, you guys-

"Found you."

Darn and on the last minute too. And what they are hiding the bush the whole time?!

"Sorry about breaking your window! Don't beat us up!" They all said in sync.

But in the end everyone in the Top 10 got beat up by Liam (except me since I kept dodging his attacks, he really need to calm down!")

* * *

><p><strong>Headmaster's Office 9:15 P.M.<strong>

"Grandpa! What were you thinking?! The Test of Courage!" I tried to control my anger.

"I have to and Diana can you tell what happen before you guys have to run away from Liam?"

"Well... Cheryl..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

**_Diana's POV_**

_"I can't believe we have to do this!" I complained._

_"Ugh just give me the damn baseball bat and the ball!" Angel grabbed the bat and ball and hit it to Liam's window._

_"See nothing happen and-" Angel glared at Liam who just standing there and glaring at all of us._

_"What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked angrily._

_"Umm..."_

_He look at his study hall tower and one of the windows are broken. He summoned his nunchucks and..._

_"For vandalizing someone's property, you will be punished."_

_"Everyone run!" I shouted at all of us and we teleported to The Commons, hopefully Liam didn't find us._

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

><p><strong>Cheryl's POV<strong>

"Oh for goodness sake, I feel like my head is screwed thanks to this stunt." I was about to leave until-

"Please wait for a moment Cheryl, I got important information for all of you, in about a week Cheryl, Liam, Diana, and Isaac will meet me at the office while the rest of you will be assigned in different worlds, be early by then." The Old man's voice got serious.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"I detected something is odd between some of the worlds along with Gamma. Your job is find whoever it is and stop them!"

We understood the situation and most of us went home except I'm on my way to my house along with Liam.

He has gone protective of me since that incident, he really sweet at times. He actually sworn to protect me because he don't want to lose me again.

"I'm going to drop you off here, take care." He said while teleporting to his home.

I went up to my house and my clothes automatically changed to casual ones. Since I'm tired, I go to sleep early and wait for the upcoming battle with Liam.

New adventures huh? Well I can't for the world we are going right now!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think please review!**


End file.
